


Up in Flames

by annabeth



Series: fumbling towards ecstasy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Viktor with a K, Vikturio, bites/bruises, otayuri - Freeform, so much cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuri wants to pretend he doesn't know why he's here, with Viktor's body curving down over him, but Yuri isn't the type of person to lie to himself.





	Up in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nsfwyurioweek](www.nsfwyurioweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, for day 5, possessiveness, jealousy.
> 
> **This fic is a sequel.**

Yuri wants to pretend he doesn't know why he's here, with Viktor's body curving down over him, but Yuri isn't the type of person to lie to himself.

He knows it's because he couldn't be happy with Beka until he tested out this _thing_ with Viktor that had been growing for weeks before he slept with Beka. It had actually gotten even worse _after_ Beka fucked him—and Yuri thinks it's because they confessed to loving each other.

"I told Otabek I loved him," Yuri says as Viktor moves inside him. He doesn't mean to kill the mood, and he wonders what it says about Viktor that his cock seems to harden even more within the confines of his body. "I think I made a mistake."

"Tell me," Viktor says, stroking him deep from the inside out. Yuri doesn't _want_ to examine his feelings, but he's only half in the moment of Viktor fucking him because he's distracted by thoughts of Beka. Their first time together had been so sweet. It had been _almost_ everything Yuri had ever wanted, except the condom. He regrets that he couldn't _feel_ Beka, the bare skin of his cock, inside him.

"I hate you," Yuri says, but who is he really talking to? Vitya, who seems to know just what he needs, and is not afraid to give it to him? Or himself, for seeking out Viktor after he committed to Beka? Because it's not like he could say he loved someone and not expect them to want a commitment. And it's _Beka_. His best friend. His _only_ friend. Does that make this, this time with Viktor, an even worse betrayal? Is he betraying Beka's love as a boyfriend—or is he betraying their very friendship?

Yuri wants to push Viktor off of him, to tell him to _get off_ , to end this whole farce. To try and save some of his self-respect.

But he doesn't do it, and he knows he won't.

"Are you sure about that?" Viktor asks, even as he keeps thrusting in and out steadily. This fuck isn't like the first one: it's not fast and hard, and it lacks _something_. Something Yuri can't put his finger on.

"No, fuck you. I'm not sure." Yuri reaches up and claws Viktor's back, running his fingernails sharply down Viktor's back to his ass, where he takes handfuls of that firm skin and tries to pull Viktor in _more_ , faster.

"Is Otabek not the boyfriend you thought you wanted?" Viktor asks, and he's not even breathless. Just slow and rhythmic movements that are making Yuri crazy, and not in a good way. He just doesn't get it. He's fucking Viktor right now because he was unsatisfied with Beka, even though he doesn't want to admit that to himself.

But now he's unsatisfied by Viktor.

"What's wrong with me?" he asks out loud, and that causes Viktor to pause. His cock is just settled within Yuri like a splinter, painful and unwanted. But this _is_ what Yuri wants, isn't it?

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, brushing his hair back with his fingers. "You're fine, Yura."

Just that. It's so small, so simple. But his nickname on Viktor's lips instead of Beka's fills Yuri with revulsion for himself. This time he does push Viktor back.

"Get… get off me," he says, ashamed of tears thickening his throat. "I'm stupid."

"That's not true, Yura—"

"And _don't_ call me that. Where's your stupid pet names, the fucking obnoxious ones that I don't have to…" he trails off.

Viktor sighs and pulls out, rolling over onto his back on the bed. He reaches down absentmindedly and pulls on his cock, finishing himself off on his own belly now that Yuri's pushed him away. Yuri turns onto his side and curls in on himself.

There's part of him that still wants Viktor. He's not sure he'll ever eradicate that part. But he did tell Beka he loves him. He never really considered whether Viktor would feel guilty about cheating on Katsudon, but this feeling? It's sad and sickening, a throb of guilt more insistent than any sensation transmitted by his cock to his brain.

"Talk to me, Yurio," Viktor says, his breathing faintly uneven now that he's come. "Maybe I can help."

"I don't know," Yuri says, "I think you've fucking done enough."

"You asked for it," Viktor reminds him, "both times. In words. What are you doing, Yurio?"

"Fucking up," Yuri says miserably. Why did he think he was ready for this? He's still only sixteen years old. This must be why parents always tell their children not to fuck around as teenagers. "I… Vitya, what if I love him more, but I still want you? What then?"

"You can't have all of me," Viktor says, and there's a warm hand on his back, just rubbing in circles, gentle. It makes Yuri gag on tears some more. He's not a child, he won't fucking cry. "I have Yuuri, and you know that comes first."

"It's not fair," Yuri wails, biting on his fist. Muffled, he continues, "This was just supposed to be a crush. Something I could ignore. Something that would fade away when I got with Beka."

"Crushes don't always just leave us when we want them to," Viktor says. "Sometimes, there's a reason we're not ready to let them go."

"I've— I've gotta go," Yuri says, and practically throws himself off the bed. His clothes go back on clumsily and crooked, and he doesn't hear Viktor say anything else as he flees the room.

He finds himself outside Beka's hotel room door as if his feet carried him there without his brain noticing. He's knocking before he can think better of it; before he can consider that he's still got lube and Viktor's fluids leaking out of him.

When Beka opens the door, Yuri hurls himself into his arms, and just breathes in his scent, trying to ground himself.

It doesn't work.

"What's the matter, Yura?" Beka asks, his hand cupping the back of Yuri's head, his head turned to speak, warm breath on Yuri's ear. Yuri's cock likes that, even if he's still trying to work out how he fucking _feels_.

"Feelings suck," Yuri spits angrily. He shoves away from Beka and stomps to the bed, dropping himself face first onto it.

"Okay, tell me," Beka says, unknowingly echoing Viktor. That makes Yuri so _angry_ , that he can't just leave Viktor _out of it_ , so he pounds his fists on the mattress. His jeans are too tight and his underwear are damp with lube and precome.

"Yura, you're worrying me," Beka says softly, and the bed dips down as his best friend sits next to him on it. Again, a warm hand at his back, stroking tenderly, and Yuri rolls away, dislodging Beka's hand. He knows he must look a fright, blond hair a tangled mess and his nose is probably red.

"I fucked Viktor," he blurts, before his brain really analyzes what he's about to say and puts a stamp of approval on it. Oh, _fuck_.

Beka goes pale, washing out his skin tone, making him look sick. His lower lip trembles. All of his stoicism is gone, just like a snap of the fingers made it vanish.

"Yura… _why_?" Beka sounds wrecked. Well, isn't this what Yuri deserves? He's a filthy cheater, a person who not only made Viktor complicit in his bad behavior, but went on to do it again, after he'd confessed his feelings to someone else.

"Does it even matter?" Yuri sits up and knuckles his eyes, feeling tears drip down his cheeks. "At first it was just so that I wouldn't be… it's stupid."

"No, what?" Beka asks, and Yuri wonders which of them is the worse masochist here.

"I didn't want my first time with you to be my first time," he admits, barely loud enough for Beka to hear him. "But then, I don't know."

Beka's eyes rake over him, taking in his inside out t-shirt, his unbuttoned jeans. He barely even zipped them up. His hair is still tousled where Viktor's hands mussed it up.

"Where were you just now?" Beka asks, his voice low and… _angry_. Has Beka ever truly been angry with him before?

"With Viktor," Yuri admits. What's the point in lying?

"You— you told me you loved me, and you fucked Viktor? After that?" Beka sounds like he can't fathom this reasoning; that's okay, Yuri can't either.

"I fucked Viktor _again_ ," Yuri corrects. He pulls his shirt over his head, exposing the bite marks at his nipples and just below the collar of his t-shirt; the scrapes from Viktor's fingernails. Did he really think he could hide this from Beka? Was he honestly even trying?

"He hurt you," Beka says, again angrily. "I'm going to kill him."

"It's nothing," Yuri says. "I'm not really hurt; Beka! Wait, please!"

Beka halts in the process of getting up.

"You said you loved me," Beka says, voice cold. "You were _mine_ , Yura. You were mine since… shit." Beka's crying now too. Yuri sniffs and wipes at his nose; the tears on his cheeks feel like tracks of guilt visible for anyone to see.

"I do love you, Beka. I do! But I just… there's something about Viktor, and I— Fuck. I don't know what I was doing, all right? But I _am_ yours."

"Are you?" Beka's brown eyes fix on him, accusing and sad all at once. "I want you to be. But… the thought of you with anyone else makes me sick."

"Make me forget him, then," Yuri says desperately. He surges forward and grabs Beka's jacket, yanking him down onto top of Yuri. His tongue is in Beka's mouth before Beka gets a chance to protest—and Yuri hopes _so hard_ that he wouldn't have, that he would've just wanted to fuck Yuri like Yuri suddenly needs to be fucked—by his boyfriend.

Beka lifts his head and his mouth is as wet as his eyes now. But his thumb rubs over the apple of Yuri's cheekbone, and his eyes go dark. At first Yuri's afraid it's anger, that Beka will snap and hurt him—he's so quiet, who knows what runs under that still surface?—but then Beka's mouth is against his jaw, just below his earlobe, and he sucks so hard Yuri can feel the tender flesh there instantly bruise. That's how he knows the darkness in Beka's eyes was lust—and something else. The need to make Yuri _his_.

Good. That's what Yuri wants. He wants to forget Viktor, and all of that fucked up shit. He just wants to sleep with his boyfriend and not be reminded of a childhood crush.

Beka's mouth moves south, and he easily and determinedly eradicates Viktor's marks with his own. The love bites sting and throb when Beka sucks at them, grazing them with his teeth. His nipples pebble and ache when Beka worries them with his teeth.

His cock feels like a streak of fire in his jeans, so hot he's burning up, and pulsing so hard his ears are practically ringing. He needs Beka—like _yesterday_.

Reaching between them, Yuri struggles to get his tight jeans down his hips, and Beka makes it difficult by the fact that he's still biting and bruising Yuri's chest. Suddenly he stops, looking Yuri in the eyes, his lips shining and swollen.

"If you ever go back to him—"

"I won't!" Yuri immediately vows.

"—you're going to wear _my_ marks, do you understand? I'm not going to let you fade away, Yura."

"But you live so far…" Yuri says on a moan, and then Beka's nails are against his forearm, sudden and sharp. "What? Beka—"

"Shh," Beka murmurs, "you're mine, Yura." And then he slowly scrawls his initials into Yuri's skin, leaving behind bloody marks. He licks them, and Yuri knows those scars will linger.

That's okay. He _wants_ to be scarred, to remember Beka every time he looks at his arm. Maybe then he can forget Viktor once and for all.

Beka drags his jeans the rest of the way down his legs and then knocks his thighs apart. Yuri doesn't know when Beka unzipped his own jeans, but he hisses into Yuri's ear,

"I bet you don't even need lube, do you? I bet you're still slippery from Viktor—but I'm going to make you forget him."

He grabs Yuri's hips and lifts his ass, then enters him ruthlessly, intrusion smoothed only by the lube that Viktor had left behind, like a demon that Beka's going to exorcise. He pulls on Yuri's hair, and he's _not_ gentle, and he's _not_ worshipful, and his cock is bare in all its searing intensity within Yuri's body. His hole contracts and tightens, and his dick leaks.

Yuri can feel Beka's cock throb against his passage, and this, _this_ is what he wanted, to be possessed, to be _owned_. To _belong_.

He wonders if Beka even realizes that he was upset enough, urgent enough, to enter Yuri without even wearing a condom; or is Beka falling into Yuri's darkness, forgoing something he was so damn insistent about before, all because Yuri fucked up? Fucked Viktor?

Beka's giving no quarter, and Yuri's chest heaves on frantic breaths as he grabs Beka's biceps through his leather jacket and slams his hips upward. Beka grunts in surprise and Yuri _comes_ , feeling no guilt over Viktor at all, just a faint sense of responsibility that he just creamed on Beka's jacket.

"Mine," he realizes Beka is saying under his breath on every thrust, but getting louder. "Mine. Mine. _Mine_. You're _mine_."

"I'm yo—ah!" Yuri hollers at the top of his lungs when Beka grinds against his prostate and comes inside him, so deep. Too deep to ever get him out.

Yuri's suddenly, finally, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
